Races (DnD)
Back to Tabletop DMFA Index Angel Canon Abilities (D20 Rule Translation): Strengths Creature Skin (DR/Magic or Natural AC) Flight (Flight) Faster in both reflexes and thinking (Ability Adjustment) Light-magic specialty (Spells with Light descriptor are cast as one spell lvl higher) Weaknesses Greedy for magic items of great power Harder to identify weakness as they prefer manipulation and bail when going gets tough (Blank check?) Racial Traits : Size: Based on Species. : Base Land Speed: 30 ft (Flight 40ft when at X HD.) : Special Abiliaities: Light Magic Specialists, DR/Magic, and Low-Light Vision. Light Magic Specialists: All spells with the Light descriptor are included in an Angel's Spell List, if they have one. (If they have a class that doesn't include the spell in it's list, use the spell as if their caster level is based on Cleric or Wizard, whichever is lower.) For those wondering, this is a list of spells from the Core rules affected by this ability: Continual Flame, Dancing Lights, Daylight, Faerie Fire, Flare, Light, Sunburst, and Sunbeam. Natural AC Bonus: Angels get a +1 to Natural AC. Low-Light Vision: An Angel can see twice as far as a being in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. They retain the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. : Ability Adjustment: (Working on it.) : Racial Bonus: Angels get a +2 racial bonus to Diplomacy and Bluff. : Languages: Automatic Language: Common, Angelic. Bonus Languages: *To-Do!*. (Other than secret languages.) : Favored Class: Favored Soul Notes Unlike most races, Angels are unique in their ability to channel Divine Magic from themselves rather than an outside source, much like a Demon and the way they use Eldritch energy. They typically cast spells spotaneously and prefer the Favored Soul class or, on rarer occasions, the Sorcerer class. Demon Canon Abilities (D20 Rule Translation): Strengths Lightning-fast reflexes (Dex adjustment.) Unlimited-seeming endurance (Con adjustment?) Creature Skin (DR/Magic) Dark-magic specialists (Spells with Darkness-Descriptor cast at one level higher) Weaknesses Might-Makes-Right Belief system Racial Traits : Size: Based on Species. : Base Land Speed: 30 ft (Flight: 40ft when at X HD.) : Special Abiliaities: Darkness Magic Specialists, DR/Magic, and Darkvision. Claws: A Demon's claw attacks are treated Darkness/Shadow Magic Specialists: All spells with the Darkness and Shadow descriptors are included in a Demon's Spell List, if they have one. (If they have a class that doesn't include the spell in it's list, use the spell as if their caster level is based on Cleric or Wizard, whichever is lower.) For those wondering, this is a list of spells from the Core rules affected by this ability: Darkness: Darkness, and Greater Darkness. Shadow: Greater Shadow Conjuration, Greater Shadow Evocation, ''Project Image, 'Shades, ''Shadow Conjuration, Shadow Evocation, Shadow Walk,'' Simulacrum'' Darkvision: Demons can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and Demons can function just fine with no light at all. Natural AC Bonus: Demons a +1 bonus to Natual AC. : Ability Adjustment: : Racial Bonus: Demons get a +2 racial bonus to Intimidate and Bluff. : Languages: Automatic Language: Common, Demonic. Bonus Languages: *To-Do!*. (Other than secret languages.) : Favored Class: Warlock Notes Unlike in normal D&D, Cold Iron is non-existant here. So, Warlocks get DR/Alchemical Silver instead. Also, much like Angels, a Demon's Warlock abilities are considered to be their own form of power, rather than a "gift with conditions" from a devil like in standard D&D. Also, they do not need to be either Mer Canon Abilities (D20 Rule Translation): Strengths Very fast in water. (Possibly like D&D aquatic races, especially compared to non-aquatics.) Two sets of hands, one for swimming, and the other for fine detail-work hidden inside the first. (Hooboy...) Some have poisonous barbs Powerful Water magic Can alter lower half to become serpentine for land travel, but doesn't stray far from water. Weaknesses Much weaker on land and they don't like being out in the sun for long. (Body easily dries out?) Notes These are NOT Furry-aquatic species like dolphns, orcas, etc. See the Species page. needed While not used in DMFA, any campaign that involves water travel (Or is even close to an ocean.) is liable to run into them. When used in a campaign, most likely will suffer from the same main drawbacks as aquatic Player Races. Cubi Canon Abilities (D20 Rule Translation): Strengths Masters at altering physical appearance (Alter Self at will that uses Disguise checks?) Wings can become tendrils (Can 'O Worms in terms of potential attacks per round...) Able to manipulate emotions Mind-Readers (Detect thoughts) Strongest when in dreams Good amount of skills Weaknesses Inexperienced at combat (Taun and Owona dodge this, no doubt.... But then again, so are most spellcasters...) Highly egotisical Short attention spans (ADD 4TW!) Easily killed by normal means (Like Beings.) Notes Unlike the other races here, Cubi are more of a prestige class in terms of function. How it works is this... At Character Creation, players choose the 'Cubi Heritage' feat, and then roll 1d4+1. This determines the level that the PC "becomes" a cubi and takes their 1st level in the class. Also, they roll 1d10-1 and add 20. This is the age that their cubi traits manifest. (Upon the next level up, they get their other Cubi class features. Such as Hit Dice, Skill Points, Feats, BAB, etc.) In gameplay, the player "becomes" a cubi whenever the first of these two events comes to pass. (In a "slow" game, it'll most likely be age. In all others, Level.) Undead Canon Abilities (D20 Rule Translation): Strengths No need to eat, breathe, nor sleep. (Hello? They're Undead.) Unending endurance. (See above.) Able to fully function even if missing a limb or three. (See above.) Can infect others who become Undead as well if killed within a week. Now capable of magic if they weren't before. Weaknesses Feels no pain (Unaware of their own remaining HP?) Just as prone to re-dying if their head is damaged. (Vulnerable to crits?) Template Undead are, similar to zombies and vampires in D&D, a template. This template can be acquired (Or inflicted.) by or on players. The following is a list of effects: Undead no longer have a Constitution score, but ALL of their Hit Dice increase by one die size. (Reroll if needed. A d12 Hit Dice rolls over to 1d6+1d8 but is still counted as a since Hit Dice, a d14.) Undead gain the Undead Subtype, which means that anything that specifically affects undead OR the base creature effects them in the same way. They retain all racial abilities that they used to have and they remain unchanged, except for Flight, which they can no longer use. (They can still Glide for their walking First and foremost is the fact that Undead no longer have a Constitution score. They have no metabolism and are immune to any effect that requires a Fortitude save unless the effect works on objects or is harmless. They're also immune to ability damage, ability drain, and energy drain, and automatically fail Constitution checks. They can’t tire and are immune to fatigue and exhaustion. Their Charisma score as the basis for Concentration checks. HOWEVER! Unlike standard D&D undead, Undead are still vulnerable to critical hits (Their head is still quite vulnerable.), and are still subject to energy drain. Undead completely die when at -10 HP, but they can still move or make standard actions up until that point, and don't suffer from bleeding. Notes More than likely, their bite/claws will be treated as a kind of disease, and Undead will be treated as a template. Dragon Canon Abilities (D20 Rule Translation): Strengths Powerful magic (Like dragons in D&D) Ancient knowledge (Like dragons in D&D) Natural defenses (Claws and hide, like D&D) All of them have a small, being-like form they can swap between. Weaknesses Due to ego, most have a weakness for games and riddles. Weakness for collecting/hoarding certain items Notes Must... Make... Dragons... Playable... Consquences... Be... Danged... To... Heck... Fae Canon Abilities (D20 Rule Translation): Strengths "If it's magic, the Fae got a handle on it. No one has ever actively fought a Fae long enough to gauge any strength/weakness." (OMGWTFHAX!!!) Weaknesses "It seems all weaknesses will be intentional and as such will vary." Notes Broken! Broken! Broken! Broken! Broken! BROKEN! Fae are virtually immortal, impossible to kill, have the magic of Epic Level characters, and twist reality around as if it were a plaything. (They're also the cause of litter in Canada!) An excellent choice for a GM's persona, but NOT something you want running around as a PC. Rule Adaption Ideas Step 1: DR/Cold Iron. (HDx2. Yes, that goes to 40 or more.) Step 2: Unique levels that function as Mystic Theurge with Sorcerer and Favored Soul classes. Step 3: Spell point regeneration. (NOW they're broken enough.) Step 4: ECL=HDx2 (Minimum of +2 for the DR alone.) Mini FAQ Q: Cold Iron? Pffft. That's weak. A: As far as ANYONE knows, Cold Iron is essentially a 100% natural substance, and doesn't exist in Furrae. Q: Doesn't exist? You just gave them DR without anything to overcome it! A: So I did. Your point? Q: Okay, what about Mystic Theurge class levels? Those are never used! A: Imagine if you started taking them from First Level and NEVER stopped, essentially getting two fairly broken, magical-powerhouse classes from your first level onward. Both cast spontaneously, get high amounts of spells per day, and because of the DR, they're gonna be REALLY hard to kill. Plus, this is a baseline. I have smaller, but still broken abilities in case somebody thinks they can actually kill one. Mythos Notes Mythos simply come in too many sizes, shapes, and varieties to list them all out here. Plus, there's the potential for MORE mythos to spring up out of nowhere. So... Make-A-Mythos and DMFA Canon Mythos Insectis Canon Abilities (D20 Rule Translation): Strengths "The Insectis can take quite alot in their element. Able to withstand extreme temperatures, lack of air, massive pressure...they are built to handle the worst that the underground can offer. They also show an amazing ability to evolve and adapt to their situation in a single generation." Weaknesses "Since there are few encounters with the race, weaknesses are hard to find. And any that are discovered seem to disappear after a generation or so. It is known that many Insectis are single-minded without tact though, so they can also be incredibly frustrating. Thankfully most Insectis have little to no interest in other races thus any real problems with them have been next to none." Notes Insectis currently use the rules for Thri-Kreen from Savage Species handbook. (The ones without psionics.) Were Canon Abilities (D20 Rule Translation): Strengths In Human form, were's are immune to magic and all spells dissipate around them. (Also healing spells!) In Normal form they have heightened senses as well as good spell control. In Primal form they gain traits similar to their animal, plus increased ability in magic. Weaknesses While effectively immune to magic in human form, this includes healing spells and the area around them. No other special defenses, and just as easy to kill as beings, without the magic. Notes Ugh, these guys are gonna be a pain... Phoenix A (Phoenix) Canon Abilities (D20 Rule Translation): Strengths Incredibly smart Magically adept Weaknesses Easy to kill, but they're instantly reborn in a different place with a slightly different appearance and outlook. Pacifists. Notes Not intended for player use. This section is mostly a placeholder, and a means to list abilities. Then again... It IS possible... In theory and with balance issues chucked out a window... Phoenix B (Avians) Canon Abilities (D20 Rule Translation): Strengths Have a being and Avian form, normally feline. Affinity for nature-based magic and non-sentient animals. (Preferred class: Druid) Weaknesses Changing forms is very tiring and leaves most of them weak. (Fatigued/Exhausted? Live short lives compared to other creatures (95 Years.) Can be killed by normal means. Notes For the most part, they're magically-gifted beings. Gryphon A (Being) photo! Submit Photo! Canon Abilities (D20 Rule Translation): Strengths 404! Demonology Entry Not Found! Weaknesses 404! Demonology Entry Not Found! Notes No photo? Heck, these aren't even in the Demonology pages! (I did mention that, didn't I?) Gryphon B (Quadruped) Canon Abilities (D20 Rule Translation): Strengths Fast and quick-thinking Able to carry heavy loads (Str mod + Quadruped load adjustment.) Able to see in pitch black darkness (Darkvision) Some have taught themselves skills (Bonus skill points, or just class levels?) Weaknesses Don't have a lot of magical power to themselves. Easily killed via normal means. Notes MORE WINGS! AAAAAAAAAAAUGH! Gryphon C (Gargantuan) Canon Abilities (D20 Rule Translation): Strengths Incredibly tough and very big. Have been known to chase dragons out of their territory. Spells have a hard time penetrating them. (SR. Values to be determined later.) Weaknesses To quote the Demonology page: "Dumb. As. A. Doornail." Massive size and strength, little brain. Attention span of a gnat. Notes Due to their massive size and low intelligence, Gryphon Cs don't make viable choices for player characters. However, this section will probably hold their stats if/when they're made up. Being Notes Beings are Furrae's equivalent of humans, both in the comic and in a tabletop game, they're used to dealing with more powerful creatures, much like the humans of D&D. (Well, SOME of them, anyway...) While this seems like a lazy way of dealing with the idea, it's also quite brilliant. It works out well for a comparison standpoint, and Humans (With racial abilities that reflect their adaptability.) are a sort of "Standard" in D&D. (They're also favored by Min-Maxers, but that's another story for another day.) Racial Traits : Size: Based on Species. : Base Land Speed: 30 ft : Special: 1 extra feat at 1st level. : Skill Points: 4 extra skill points at 1st level and 1 extra skill point at each additional level. : Languages: Automatic Language: Common. Bonus Languages: Any (Other than secret languages.) : Favored Class: Any. Template Racial Traits : Size: Based on Species. : Base Land Speed: 30 ft (And also Swim or Fly speeds if applicable.) : Special: (List all special abilites. In some cases, may be a long list.) : Racial Bonus: +2 bonuses in two skills. (Typically.) : Languages: Automatic Language: Common. Bonus Languages: Any (Other than secret languages.) Raptorian (Used for Comparison Purposes Only) Racial Traits : Size: Medium: As Medium creatures, raptorans have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. : Base Land Speed: Raptoran base land speed is 30 feet. : Wing-Aided Movement: Raptorans can use their wings to help with movement even if they can’t ﬂy yet. The extra lift from her wings gives a raptoran a +10 racial bonus on Jump checks. : Gliding (Ex): A raptoran can use her wings to glide, negating damage from a fall of any height and allowing 20 feet of forward travel for every 5 feet of descent. Raptorans glide at a speed of 40 feet (average maneuverability). Even if a raptoran’s maneuverability improves, she can’t hover while gliding. A raptoran can’t glide while carrying a medium or heavy load. If a raptoran becomes unconscious or helpless while in midair, her wings naturally unfurl and powerful ligaments stiffen the wings. The raptoran descends in a tight corkscrew and takes only 1d6 points of falling damage, no matter what the actual distance of the fall. : Flight (Ex): When a raptoran reaches 5 Hit Dice, she becomes able to ﬂy at a speed of 40 feet (average maneuverability). A raptoran can’t ﬂy while carrying a medium or heavy load or while fatigued or exhausted. Raptorans can safely fly for a number of rounds equal to their Constitution modifier (minimum 1 round). They can exert themselves to fly for up to twice as long, but then they’re fatigued at the end of the flight. Raptorans are likewise fatigued after spending a total of more than 10 minutes per day flying. Because raptorans can glide before, after, and between rounds of actual f light, they can remain aloft for extended periods (even if they can only use flight for 1 round at a time without becoming fatigued). When they reach 10 Hit Dice, raptorans have enough stamina and prowess to ﬂy for longer periods. They can ﬂy at a speed of 40 feet (average maneuverability), and ﬂying requires no more exertion than walking or running. : A raptoran with ﬂight can make a dive attack. A dive attack works like a charge, but the raptoran must move a minimum of 30 feet and descend at least 10 feet. A raptoran can make a dive attack only when wielding a piercing weapon; if the attack hits, it deals double damage. A raptoran with ﬂight can use the run action while ﬂying, provided she ﬂies in a straight line. : Pact with Wind Lords: Because of the ancient bargain raptorans made with powerful air elementals, raptoran spellcasters cast spells with the air descriptor at +1 caster level. : Unerring Direction: Raptorans have an instinctive sense of which direction is north, even when they are underground or otherwise unable to see the sky or other visual cues. Beyond the Material Plane, this ability doesn’t function. : Low-Light Vision: A raptoran can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. A raptoran retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. : Weapon Familiarity: Raptorans treat the footbow as a martial weapon rather than as an exotic weapon. : Racial Bonus: +2 racial bonus on Climb and Spot checks. Raptorans have strong grips with both hands and feet, and their eyes are unusually keen. : Languages: Automatic Languages: Common and Tuilvilanuue. Bonus Languages: Draconic, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. : Favored Class: Cleric. A multiclass raptoran’s cleric class does not count when determining whether she takes an experience point penalty. Category:DMFA races